1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of current/voltage control devices and means for electrical apparatus, such as resistors. More specifically, it relates to a means of encasing such current/voltage control means in a casing adapted for insertion into the space or compartment provided for batteries in an apparatus powered by such means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices powered by batteries have achieved a great deal of standardization in terms of battery sizes and their disposition within the devices. Thus, by way of example, most hand held flashlights as well as many other small electrical devices (including toys and radios) utilize standard "AA", "C", or "D" batteries in various numbers. Batteries in each class are uniform in size and shape, therefore dictating a substantial uniformity in the battery compartments within which these batteries are disposed. Battery compartments for devices utilizing such batteries are, in general, designed in such a manner as to hold cylindrically shaped objects (i.e.--batteries) aligned along a common central axis such that their anodes and cathodes (which are positioned at each end of the batteries on said axis) are in electrical contact, providing a series connection. In the past, current/voltage control has been provided by the resistance inherent in the operative elements of the electrical device itself or, when necessary, by inclusion of a resistor at some point in the circuit. To the best of the inventor's knowledge and belief, there has been no modular current/voltage controlling means designed for insertion into the battery compartment itself, nor one that was portable and therefore easily removable and interchangeable between battery powered devices, nor one that (in some of its embodiments) allowed the use of batteries smaller than those for which the device was designed to be used in the device.